


A stormy Wednesday night

by ShinMeiko



Series: What if multiverse [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: Ever since they moved to different states, Simon has been missing Bram.It is particularly true tonight.But then something magical happens. It is Wednesday and a storm is coming.Ever since that silly afternoon with Garrett, Simon has been waiting for this to happen. And, sure it's not like having his boyfriend there, but this might be the next best thing.Sequel to 'The Schedule Theory'.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: What if multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373731
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	A stormy Wednesday night

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me yesterday, and I just felt like writing something quick with low stakes, so I went for it.  
> But a few things came to my mind.  
> \- If I am starting to write sequels of sequels, this is really going to get out of control.  
> \- Yes, I do know that in the book Simon emailed first  
> \- Yes, I do realize that one part of the story seems a bit out of place.  
> \- I have remained vague about where they both are, but that's not for mystery, that's because I've been lazy  
> \- And I had to go rewrite a part because I suddenly realized 'oh, shit, the base of this isn't actually the Schedule theory, but another chapter in which the scene with the Tilt-A-Whirl never happened'. (Because I know my own work so well, apparently...)
> 
> But it was still fun to write and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Simon knows that it probably isn’t safe – everyone tells him so all the time – but at the same time… He loves being here. It’s his favorite place in his room. On this campus. In this city. Simon’s window is open and he is sitting on the ledge, legs hanging out of the building (he is on the second floor, it’s not _that_ high), his head resting on his forearm, pressed on the metal bar going across the entire gap, from concrete to concrete, there to prevent any fall. From here, he has an actually pretty decent view of the green spaces around his dorm. It is soothing.

And he needs soothing right now. Things aren’t going so well with Bram. Nothing to do with Bram – nor Simon, really – it’s just… being apart. They miss each other so much that it hurts and some days, it feels like it would be so much easier to just let go.

Not that Simon wants to let go. But maybe that’s what Bram needs?

They’re not fighting, they’re not keeping secrets, they’re not cheating… nothing terrible happened. Simon just feels like they are having a hard time connecting lately.

They used to be so great in high school. Simon was so sure that they loved each other for more than just geographical proximity. And even now, he knows they do, it’s just… harder than he expected it would be.

So Simon is sitting there, thinking about his boyfriend he misses so much and whom he is terrified might stop missing him, looking at the sun set in the background. Not that it will bring any cool air. It has been an incredibly muggy day and Simon knows it can last a week before a long-awaited wind – or even better rain – brings some relief.

He doesn’t mind. This weather suits his melancholy. Simon grabs the phone in his pocket and tries to call Bram. He needs his boyfriend to talk him down. Tell him that it is just a phase, that they love each other, and that this summer will be great. They have such a great trip planned, just the two of them, and they will strengthen their bond again, and everything will be just fine. More than fine. Great.

But Bram doesn’t pick up.

Simon tosses his phone away before he drops it and leans against the bar again. Good for Bram is he isn’t moping around, obsessing over someone who is not there. But it doesn’t help Simon feel better.

He closes his eyes, just a second, trying to summon Bram’s face in his head and block out everything else.

And then the most incredible thing happens. A low rumble that comes from the sky but seems to emerge from the ground reaches his ears. Simon’s smile is so wide that it almost hurts. Because today is Wednesday. The sun just set. There is a storm.

Ever since they got together and Garrett told Simon all about his silly but amazing schedule theory, this is actually the first stormy Wednesday night Simon got to experience, and how fitting that it would be a day Simon is craving some reassurance regarding his bond with his boyfriend.

Now, forever, wherever life takes them, stormy Wednesday nights will always take Simon to Bram. And it will probably always make his heart feel warm just like now.

Simon’s eyes are still close, and he can feel the next rumble of thunder vibrate in his body. And, sure, it’s nothing like having Bram with him, but it’s like a physical although intangible presence.

Are there such things that make Bram instantly connected to Simon? Hopefully, there are. And hopefully, those things are more common than stormy Wednesday nights. Here it is again. This fear that one day, Bram will wake up realizing that he doesn’t miss Simon and that his life is evolving well enough without him.

When the first drop of rain reaches his neck, Simon shivers. Not from the cold, the rain is actually lukewarm, and Simon imagines each drop being Bram’s touch on his skin. His fingers on the nape on his neck, his lips on his cheek…

He is also reminded of their first kiss under a much heavier, pouring rain, lost in the middle of the woods.

Simon’s clothes are getting wet but he doesn’t care. He will stay there, legs hanging, eyes closed, enjoying the sound of the thunder, the wind finally rising, the smell of the storm all around him, and the rain against his skin… Yes, he will stay like this until he is cold. Maybe a bit longer. He could open his eyes and try to spot the flashes of lightning, but it would make this experience so much less sensory.

Then, just below his window, he hears a voice rise. Someone is quoting Romeo and Juliet’s balcony dialogue. Not _someone_. Simon recognizes the voice after two words. That’s Bram. His eyes fly open and he looks down, immediately spotting a really wet Bram with the happiest smile reciting the start of the well-known soliloquy, substituting Juliet’s name for Simon and changing completely the last verse he apparently remembers, making it theirs.

_“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Simon is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who was once captured by the sweetest eyes.”_

Simon doesn’t actually know if Bram knows more – he probably does, but stopping there on this made-up verse might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for him. Not that anyone other than Bram ever did anything romantic for him.

“Bram… what are you doing here?”

“Apparently making sure that you don’t catch pneumonia.”

“It’s Wednesday.”

“I know.”

“There is a storm!”

“I know.”

“Do you control the weather or do you just appear whenever there is a stormy Wednesday night?”

“Maybe both.”

“Are you really there? I’m a bit afraid that by the time I come down, you’ll have vanished into thin air.”

“Then we’ll both stay here under the storm together,” Bram offers. “I’m so happy to see you that I don’t really feel it anyway.” And that, right there, is exactly what Simon needed. To know that Bram was longing for the same thing he was: to be reunited. Maybe even more so than Simon because _he came all this way_.

There is a flash of light and, a second later, the piercing sound of thunder. That seems to finally get Simon out of his trance and he tells Bram to meet him at the entrance of the dorms.

He gets out of his dorm only to bump into his roommate. “Hey, Si. Why are you wet?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re staying at Carla’s tonight.”

“I am?”

“Yes. Bram is here, I need the room.”

“Oooh! Am I about to meet the famous Bram?”

“Absolutely not. Because by the time I’m back upstairs, you’ll already be gone!” he nearly shouts, already climbing down the stairs.

If Bram stays a few days, then he might meet the roommate. But right now, Simon is absolutely not willing to share.

He opens the main door and, instead of pulling Bram inside where they can both take shelter, he steps outside and Bram pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Simon almost wishes he could leave his body just so he could look at it. Under the storm, light rain falling, bolts of lightning in the background, the two of them unleashing months of frustrations… this must be the most cinematic kiss of Simon’s life.

Although…he’d definitely rather be living it than seeing it, actually.

“Take me inside,” Bram whispers in his ear.

“Sorry, you must be cold.”

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

Simon isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to stop smiling. But Bram has a point. They should disappear behind closed doors before there isn’t anything PG left in their interaction.

Sam has been nice enough to take Simon’s hint and it’s just the two of them when they make it to Simon’s dorm.

Simon locks the door and Bram shuts the window. Which is a good move given that it was starting to rain inside. Simon gets two towels from his cupboard – the only two he has, thank God for laundry day – and hands one to his boyfriend. Bram takes it but seizes Simon’s wrist at the same time, pulling him closer. He uses the towel to gently dry Simon's arms. Then his face. His hair. Simon reciprocates with the towel in his hand. He feels sorry though. He had given the softest towel to Bram on purpose and now he is the one enjoying it. Bram doesn’t seem to mind. He takes off his shirt and lets Simon dry his chest, lingering in every muscle.

This is incredibly sweet, this strange intimacy that they never really got a chance to experience before. They take their time but eventually, they are both naked and perfectly dry. There is a loud thunderclap and the light switches off. Simon’s breath hitches. He isn’t afraid, quite the opposite. He is living for the intensity of this moment. Another lightning illuminates the room.

“Stormy Wednesday nights,” Simon says softly. “Definitely my favorite…”

Bram smiles and finally kisses Simon again. Behind closed doors. Where their bodies can express how much they missed each other.

“You were amazing,” Simon comments, still out of breath, still coming down from the most incredible orgasm ever.

“Are you kidding? You were the best you’ve ever been. It almost makes me wonder if you had practice.”

Simon giggles but doesn’t deny it. He doesn’t have to. Trust is the one thing they never questioned. “How long are you here for?”

“Until Wednesday.”

Simon rolls over so he can look at Bram. “A full week?”

Bram gently brushes his hair back. “A full week. If you’ll have me.”

“Bram don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I’ll have you! But… how are you here?”

“You need a better explanation than the weather conjuring me? Fine. It’s… I was worried.”

“About what?”

“You. You didn’t sound so happy. Maybe not unhappy, but… you were a bit un-bubbly. And you wouldn’t talk about it, which led me to think that, maybe, it was because of us?”

Simon nervously bites his bottom lip and nods.

“Are you unhappy in our relationship, Simon?”

“Yes. NO! Wait… no. I don’t want to break-up or anything. I love you. But… yeah, I was a bit down. I was missing you so much, and a part of me was hoping that you weren’t feeling the same, but another part of me was terrified that you weren’t feeling the same.”

“I do miss you, Simon. Constantly.”

“I just don’t see what I’m bringing in your life.”

“How come that you always have those wonderful answers as to why you love me, but you can’t seem to see that you are all of that to me and more?”

Simon stares at Bram with a mock surprised face. “I have an insanely hot soccer body?”

“Let’s leave the ‘soccer’ part out of it, then yes.”

Simon smiles and lies back down against Bram. “It’s hard to explain, because when you’re here, I don’t feel any of that, but when you’re not here… It gets hard after a while, you know?”

“I do know.”

“But you’re here now. And a week together might be all we need to take us to this summer. And then we’ll see so many things together.”

“We won’t see that much.”

“Why?”

“I am planning on having you indoors and naked most of that trip.”

Simon feels his cheeks heat up and how ridiculous that he would still blush when Bram mentions sex out of the blue? Bram seems to find it endearing and runs his finger along Simon’s cheekbone with an amused smile.

But his smile fades and he looks almost sad when he says: “I made a decision, Simon.”

“About us?” Simon asks, almost nervous.

“Yes. But that was years ago and you emailed back.” They both share a soft smile at Bram’s comment.

“And I’m so glad I did. So. What is the big decision then?”

“I’m going to transfer schools.”

This isn’t exactly surprising. Simon knew that Bram didn’t like his school, but he didn’t realize how much. “Is it really that bad?”

“No. I could do four years. But I don’t see the point of enduring four years of a place I don’t like when I could be happier somewhere else.”

“I know, but… it’s an Ivy school. It’s going to open so many doors for you.”

“I do realize that. And I want to talk about it more with you, but… I’ve pretty much made up my mind. Sure, another school would be less prestigious, but I know a lot of happy people who didn’t graduate from an Ivy school. I created this dream experience in my head for so long, but reality is nothing like it. I have been miserable there. So even if that is probably going to become a huge thing with my dad, I think I will drop out. Well… transfer schools.”

“Any idea?”

“A few. But I was thinking… maybe we could look at colleges not too far from here? So we could at least drive to each other and not having to fly.”

“Bram… no.”

“No?”

“You can’t make this massive decision based around me.”

“I’m not. Not really. With or without you, I’m transferring. And I want to move closer because I love you and that will help me be happy. But I also promise you that I will not pick any school that doesn’t get me genuinely excited. Even if that means moving to Alaska. But I’d rather move closer.”

Simon is trying his best not to be excited. He really needs Bram to makes this decision for himself, to do what is the absolute best for him, but… if there is a future in which both of them are in the same state… that is a future Simon wants to live.

He is about to reply something when the light comes back on. Simon had completely forgotten that the electricity was out. This is it. The end of the stormy Wednesday night. But it served its purpose. It brought his boyfriend back to him. More than metaphorically.

“How about we keep that big talk for the morning and tonight we just cuddle until we fall asleep?” Bram asks as Simon switches the light off.

“Great idea,” Simon agrees, joining Bram back in bed.

Falling asleep hasn’t felt so great in ages.

Just like Garrett described it that time, a couple of years ago, in Bram’s then bedroom: Simon falls asleep lulled by the sound of the rain against his window.

And the warmth of his boyfriend against him.


End file.
